Saving Hayato
by toomanyshipsss
Summary: What if at an early age Mukuro and Hayato start communicating. Not everyone looks as they seem. Secrets and bonds are created. Will Hayato be able to trust anyone ever again?
1. Chapter 1

The world is cruel. No, people are cruel. Mafia especially. Why? What did I do wrong? How can I fix it? What a second... Ah! I get it! It can't be fixed can it? It's me isn't it? I'm sorry then. I'm so so sorry for being born. I'm sorry

Otou-san.  
-

"Hayato wake up sleepy head or I'll stuff my delicious food in your face."

"Ah wait I'm getting up Bianchi onee-san. Sorry for taking so long."

'Waaah too cute moe overload!' Bianchi cried out, covering her eyes from the blinding light. Hayato just woke up and his big eyes were still half shut. His silver hair was in a mess and he was still pouting over the fact that he had to get up so early.

"Hey can I see Miss piano teacher san today? You should come too. Her playing is AWESOME but obviously mine is awesome too," Hayato proudly said.

Bianchi laughed at her brother's words but sadness was seen in her eyes. The piano teacher had passed away in a car accident but she knew better. After all, the lessons spent on learning about mafia had not been thrown away and she had benefited from it, even though she hated it. Mafia had something to do with the teacher's death and Hayato didn't need to know anything about it. The mafia world was dangerous and Bianchi knew that if she screwed up her father would consider training Hayato. As a sister who adores her innocent brother, she couldn't let that happen.

"Well she couldn't come today. Piano teacher san is sick. Why don't you get ready for breakfast while I go downstairs to cook some?"

Hayato nodded as Bianchi headed downstairs. It took him a few seconds to realise what he agreed to. Bianchi cooking? Why did he agree to that? Hayato sighed as he headed towards the toilet. He passed his father's room only to hear something disturbing.

"I know it was a hard decision but this is for the best. That piano teacher was just suppose to be an one time fling but thins went to far. People are already realising that Hayato doesn't look like my deceased wife, Julie. I had no choice but to kill her. Sadly, I would have to kill Hayato too. But this is for the best isn't it? This is how we deal with things in the mafia world. Yes this is for the best."

"P-Piano teacher san is my mother a-and otou-san k-killed her? Hahaha no no that can't be true. It's a lie isn't it. Please tell me it's a lie. Please tell me that otou-san is not going to kill me. Please tell me that Bianchi onee-san didn't lie to me. Please tell me that...I'm still wanted."

There was no denying it though. He knew this was the truth. And he knew that living in a lie is way less painful.

After that Hayato spent less time outside and more time locked in his room as he played sad melodies on the piano. He felt obligated to play for the remembrance of his murdered mother that he didn't even know the name of and sighed his eyes dull and lifeless. But deep inside his anger was growing instead and the thought of avenging his mother sounded better by the minute. He would get revenge- on father, his father's stupid friends and of course the mafia that he recently found out about. His sister, the only person he who cared about him, was part of the mafia. Even though she lied he didn't hate her. He knew she had her reasons and she was the only one he cared about- the only one stopping him from ending this cursed life. He would protect her from this mafia. This aim to get stronger for the sake of Bianchi onee-san grew even more and drove Hayato to learn how to make bombs and use them when fighting. He grinned. Maybe the truth was painful but it would make him stronger.

Bianchi was obviously worried. She hadn't seen Hayato for ages and he had snuck out to get food without her noticing and locked the door behind him. The pressure of getting every single mafia mission perfect was increasing ever since piano teacher san died. However, the beautiful yet sad piano tunes reminded her of loneliness that surpassed any others. She was shocked that her cute little brother Hayato could play such songs with great emotion. It seemed as if he was on a world of his own. And Bianchi didn't like that. She didn't like the fact that he was too far away to reach. But the fire that burned inside her burned even more. She would protect Hayato. And that thought pushed her forward.

After tiresome months of work and practise, Hayato finally had his own fighting style. It had not been easy but it was done. Though it couldn't have been completed without Dr Shamal. He suggested throwing bombs and even though it sounded plain it was perfect. Hayato was excited. He was finally seeing his sister after so long and knew she was worried. She never missed a day to knock on his door and screamed his name until she could no more. He felt guilty for not replying but at least said that he was doing okay to lessen her worries. After all, this was all for his amazing and caring sister.

"Hayato is that you?" Bianchi cried out when she saw her brother walk towards her with a big idiotic grin. He smiled. She hugged him to her chest and kissed the top of his flushed face. "You little piece of shit I missed you so much," she cried and she hugged him again, this time more gently.

"Sorry Bianchi onee-san. I missed you too. Hey I'll even try some of your cooking," Hayato said, kind of regretting the last part.

"Of course you'll taste my cooking I bet you missed that too right!" Bianchi said happily.

"...Right."

They went outside, carrying baskets of 'delicious' food and sat down on the green grass. Bianchi and Hayato exchanged looks of happiness as they started eating. Hayato stared at his food, not wanting to die yet. He was about to take a bite when a rustling sound was heard. Hayato cursed and was about to take out his bombs when Bianchi lunged towards him and dragged him down, taking a shot that was supposed to be for him.

"ONEE-SAN NOOO." He grabbed his sister's bleeding body and covered the wound with a ripped part of his shirt. But nothing worked. His hands were stained with his sister's blood as he screamed out of horror. Why won't the wound close? He promised to protect her. Yet, he couldn't do anything. His beautiful sister was dying. Because of that stupid man with the gun. Because of that stupid man that was aiming for his head.

'WELL.'  
"DAMN YOU!" Dozens of bombs flew towards the man as he was blown to bits. Blood splattered everywhere as Hayato huffed with anger. Bianchi, oblivious to the killing that Hayato just did, turned towards him and smiled with love.

" H-Hayato I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there when your real mother died. I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you. I-I know your may never f-forgive me but promise me one thing. T-that you would continue to live and grow. You still have father, don't you? S-support him for me. Y-you are not alone.

And with that she closed her eyes and smiled once again. She was satisfied. Her Hayato was going to be safe and sound. For now at least. She trusted him to carry out her wish. The birds fluttered away as the trees swayed back and forth. The sunset accompanied the beautiful landscape as Hayato cried his eyes out. The scene was beautiful yet sad. The blood slowly dried up and even though the air felt warm, Bianchi was cold. And so was Hayato.

"But I am alone. I kept more secrets from you. What's the point of living?"

The dirty alleyway was yet another place that young Hayato slept in. No blankets were available as his eyes droopily observed the graffitied wall. The need to rest overtook him as he fell into a quiet sleep.

The dream was ironically set in the same place that his sister died but no body or blood was found. Instead, a weird looking boy was staring curiously at him. Hayato scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Pineapple?"

 **So how do you guys like my first fanfic? This is just an experiment so if you want me to continue just say so. Also Hayato is 8 and Bianchi was 11. Mukuro is 9. Chrome will be in the story but she wouldn't have any problems and will have nothing to do with Mukuro. And pineapple is Mukuro just saying if you are a bit clueless. The storyline will follow the anime and the next chapter will focus on Mukuro.**

 **Sayonara minna! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Within the truth hides the lie. Within the lie hides the truth. That is the

 **mist.**

 _-Mukuro Rokudo_

'I never knew what was wrong with me. Maybe it was the hair, the personality, the annoying laugh. I tried to change. Too many times. Who am I? Am I happy? Am I sad? I don't know. But one thing's for sure. **I hate mafia.** '

A young boy with blue pineapple styled hair stood outside at night. He sat on the front steps as the breeze blew against his face. His eyes were calculating. They always were. Why did they hate me? What did I do wrong? Just few of the questions that puzzled his mind. His bruises just added to the questions. He decided that something was wrong with him. That would explain his parents anger. That would explain his classmates fear. That would explain the tears dripping down.

The truth was always more painful than the lie. Mukuro spent is whole life trying to find the truth. Yet, he couldn't find it. It wasn't that simple. Giving up was never an option. At a young age he was very different from others. Friends never were friends. Parents never were parents. Teachers were never teachers. Petty titles had no value to him. Children, especially him, never were children.

So, what were they? His parents were ruthless jailers that trapped him in hell, trying to enforce the idea of 'typical, friendly, cute little kids' onto him. His 'friends', or rather classmates were cruel stereotypical little know-it-alls, deciding the black and white of everyone around them. His teachers were merely there for the sake of a proper society, yet minds bent by money. None of them cared for him. So in return he never cared for them.

The first time he was beaten up by his parents was when he was 5 years old. Rumors had been flying around about a weird little boy who never talked to anybody and was similar to a ghost. When his parents heard about this, they took it in bad and thought that it was in there will to shape him into the typical kid that no one needed to worry about. Beating him was his punishment for being different. But Mukuro never knew nor understood. He took the warning the wrong way and was punished more. His classmates were no different. They needed a scapegoat. He was perfect for the job. He kept on asking his parents why they did this but they shook their head in disappointment and walked away.

The rumors didn't get any better when he had killed his classmate that was about to kill him. The boy had crept behind him with a knife but ended up being stabbed. One of the witnesses claimed that the purple-haired boy had literally disappeared and tackled the classmate from behind, grabbing the knife and stabbing him in the neck. Red liquid spilled out and sprayed on Mukuro's face, his smile wide and happy. It felt satisfying. It felt like he was one with the mist. From then on everyone feared him, and his parents beat him up even more, tears in there eyes as they shook their heads in fear. At least fear was better than disappointment. The truth was still hidden. Mukuro hated living in a lie. So he searched more.

''I don't know what's wrong with him. This has gone to far. He isn't changing and the rumors keep getting worse. I can't deal with this anymore. I just want to have a normal family.''

The beaten up child stood still and shaked with excitement. Maybe he would find out the truth today! Finally, he was so close to revealing his problem.

''Yes yes you will pick him up at 5pm. The quicker, the better. Maybe I can settle down to have another normal baby. Even an orphan would do compared to him.''

His eyes widened. Was his time up? Was there even a time limit? He failed. The truth was still far away. He would never find out. Maybe though, maybe someone from the outside could find out for him. Mukuro took water and food from the fridge and, exactly at 4pm, left the prison. The outside world was so refreshing, so calm and free without worries. No one would know him as 'the creepy kid who killed his innocent classmate'. He was free of the rumors that held him back.

Three men with expensive suits walked through the dusty street in a line. They held guns and knifes. Homeless people clutched there blankets and looked pleadingly. The men looked away in digust as one wrinkled his nose. The other laughed at his antics and waved to the homeless mockingly. He took a piece of bread from his pocket and started eating it, enjoying the reactions of the homeless. The man in the middle sighed dramatically.

''Don't you idiots remember Kaito talking about a blue haired kid with unknown power. Let's hurry up and find him. Tch, he was also complaining about some other kid missing."

The other men just laughed as one chocked on the bread he was eating.

''We understand the mission. Be careful with what you say about Kaito though. He is from a famous famiglia."

Mukuro gazed at the wide blue sky in wonder- what would happen now? His life goal of finding the truth still seemed impossible to find but he would find it. He walked slowly and leisurely, stopping to admire the various people. As he kept on walking, he stumbled through a dusty street filled with people with only as much as a blanket to cover themselves from the cold wind. He was astonished. Were they like him? Did they fail to find the truth? Was he going to end up like them?

"Oi kid what's your name?" Mukuro tilted his head upwards and stared at the three obnoxious men in suits.

"Hey we asked you a question so answer it!" they growled angrily as they attempted to make themselves seem superior...which failed.

"Gomen men in suits but my name is none of your concern." It was obvious that these men were untrustworthy and Mukuro wasn't planning on risking his life. He only realised after he said his rejection that the men had dangerous weapons with them. Knifes, guns and whips were around their waist as if showing off. He wanted to face-palm- how in the world did he not see them in the first place?

"Looks like you need some discipline little child." Reaching for their guns they pointed them at the kid only to see no one there. Only remnants of mist flames were left behind. Three guns were dropped. The bounty price for the kid increased even more.

He ran and ran. He was confused. The fear of being shot somehow transported him somewhere else. But he was scared. In the blue haired rush, he failed to notice the interesting people he ran past. A tiny toddler wearing a fedora. A blond haired wearing a ridiculous orange jumpsuit. And a silver haired kid with bags under his eyes. Mukuro kept on running. He would be safe, and he would use this weird power to help him.

Mukuro only stopped when he ran into a strong looking man with silverish-black hair and a moustache that added to the serious look he had. The man stared down at Mukuro, observing the boy with his narrow eyes that seemed to judge his worth. His eyes widened and then he smiled.

"Hello I'm Kaito how do you do."

"Oh um I'm..." Mukuro gazed worriedly at the smiling man and furrowed his eyebrows.

"No need to fret! You seem like a nice kid. Want to come with me? I can give you food." His shoulder-length hair swayed in the wind as the man put his hand out, encouraging Mukuro to take it. Mukuro looked at the hand. The man seemed so nice. Surely there was no reason to not accept. He inhaled slowly and exhaled, grasping the hand that was held out to him. Mukuro looked up at the man only to find that the smile was no longer there. No, the smile turned into a frown and the eyes grew colder. He yelped in fear and pain as his hand was crushed by the squeeze of he other man's hand and blood dripped. His bones were completely broken. Before he could use his mysterious power, the world blacked out. The last thing he saw was the judging stare of the older man, a smile widening with glee on his face. The utter craziness of his face was something that Mukuro would never forgot.

A white ceiling made Mukuro wonder if he died by blood loss. He sat up and looked at his white clothing. Everything was white. The atmosphere felt unsettling, and something told him that he wouldn't like it here. Stupid kind-looking man. He was the one who took him here. He was just like everyone else- a liar. Mukuro tried to struggle out of bed and tried to use his power but it was futile. He looked at the cuffs that made his wrists sting red. They somehow blocked his powers. Whoever put them on was obviously planning to trap him here. He was a prisoner. Trying to free himself from the troubling thoughts, he forced himself to sleep.

The dream took place in a beautiful green park with ginormous trees swaying in the refreshing breeze. A boy with silver hair was staring at him in shock, as he said a word that Mukuro was pretty sure was 'pineapple'. Annoyed, he looked back in anger and said.

"Octopus."

 **Ok so Mukuro had a pretty messed up childhood and not much is said regarding that matter in the anime or manga. So I decided to add my own little story. As you can see, he is completely different as a child compared to how he is now. Next chapter will be Gokudera and Mukuro's first conversation. I've changed my mind about Chrome, it's a surprise.**

 **Sayonara minna! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

I am not the one at fault.

 **The world is.**

 _-Lelouch, Code Geass_

Hayato blinked. He took a deep breath in.

"WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU LITTLE A**HOLE! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I DARE YOU TO REPEAT IT AGAIN!"

"You want me to repeat it? Ok. Octopus."

"O-OI STOP YOU-"

"Look." Mukuro interrupted, "I don't know who you are, or _what_ you are, but there's one little thing I want you to do. Shut up," he deadpanned. Hayato blushed in embarrassment as he shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.

"…Are you implying that I am an U.M.A?"

"What's that?"

"Unidentified Mysterious Animal."

"…"

"W-what? Can't say anything because your admiring the genius name I came up with?"

"Kufufufufu…sure sure…"

"So you're one of those sarcastic types."

"And you're one of those narcissist types."

"I'M NOT A NARCISSIST!"

"Whoops, I'm wrong. You're one of those delinquent types."

"Are you always like this? Cause you're really F***ING ANNOY-"

"Gomen. I'm just really mad at this man that looks similar to you. Although your personalities are completely different. His name was Kaito, I believe," Mukuro said the name with utter digust. Hayato's eyes widened.

"What does he look like."

"None of your business."

"I said WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE." Mukuro gulped, as he saw Hayato's angry eyes. Even though the silver-haired boy was looking at him, his eyes was distant.

"He has silverfish- black shoulder length hair with a moustache. He looks very strong too," the blue-haired boy described, looking directly at Hayato. That man is the one person I will kill. I hate liars."

Hayato's eyes were filled with unshed tears, his mind in chaos. _That man, that liar_. Those truthful yet painful words wrapped around his mind, repeating like a never ending cycle.

"What did he do to you?" Even though Hayato didn't want to know the truth, he was sick of only knowing lies.

"He promised me safety. He held his hand out, only to crush it with his unbelievable strength. He gave me a smile that seemed so genuine and kind, only to destroy it with a sickening frown. That man is not only a liar, but also **mad** ," he said, shuddering from the remembrance of the wide smile the man gave before he blacked out, "Kaito, I will kill him. So, octopus-san. Do you hate me? Fear me? Do you wish to run away like everyone else? That's ok though. I have no need for liars."

Hayato looked back at Mukuro's mocking grin with determination. "You little piece of sh*t. You say you hate liars. But you're an f***ing liar yourself. Don't need anyone? Don't tell me such c***. You only wish for others to accept you, yet don't know what the h*** you even are. All those different personalities must be tiring. So tell me, pineapple, who are you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Mukuro didn't dare open his mouth, in fear of pouring out his feelings that he kept so deep in. He didn't even know the boy's name. So how did this mere boy break through his impenetrable wall? He swallowed in his fear. Wait, fear? Oh no no no. Not fear. He never felt this feeling before. Was it… was he happy? But why?

"…I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know who I am. I don't know what I am. I don't even know what I feel."

"Tch, then I have no choice. We'll just have to figure who you really are. Well, I'm pretty sure you're sarcastic, and you have that weird laugh. So we figured out at least the basic, annoying stuff."

"But I don't want to find my real self. I want to find a self that people will accept."

"Are you stupid? That would make you a liar. You hate liars. Which means you hate yourself. Which is really weird. Wait, you are weird. With that laugh you know. And your hair. I mea-"

"Mukuro."

"What?"

"My name is Mukuro stupid octopus."

"Hayato."

"Kufufufu. Octopus suits you better."

"Oi at least I'm not a weird laughing pineapple." For the first time, Mukuro laughed, an actual laugh, and smiled at Hayato's huffing face. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, just maybe he could survive in this cruel world Maybe-

 **"** **Welcome to the Estraneo Famiglia, Subject 69."**

What he didn't know, was that _his nightmare was just beginning_.

 **I know Mukuro's and Hayato's relationship escalated quickly, but there will be more conversations between the two. Hayato is a major tsundere and Mukuro is having personality issues. Next chapter is Tsuna's life, and no he won't have a twin.**

 **Sayonara minna! =P**


	4. Chapter 4

After spending most of my life trying to live as someone else wanted,

I'd apparently forgotten

 **Who I was.**

 _-Iori, Kokoro Connect_

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna. Tsu-kun. Tuna-fish. Dame-Tsuna. Worthless. Useless. Weak. Stupid. Dumb.

Burden.

Am I a burden? Just there to put more weight on everybody else's shoulders? Papa is never here, does he not like me? Mama always smiles. Are those real?

Selfish.

Am I selfish? I always felt alone. I always wanted more people in my life. It feels scary, being there physically but not mentally.

Useless.

Am I useless? I am clumsy, always tripping over my own feet. I don't seem to be able to keep my two feet on the ground.

Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm pathetic, I know. No one wants me, I know. I'm a waste of time and effort, I know. Yet. Why exactly does **he** want me?

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Her voice echoed through the hallways of the Sawada household and woke Tsuna from his sleep.

"Hai! Coming mama." He rushed to get ready, getting his hairbrush stuck in his hair…again. He sighed and ran downstairs and fell…again. He pulled up his leg and blew softly on the bleeding bruise on his knee.

"Tsu-kun! Daijobu?" Nana rushed over to were here son fell and took a bandage from her pocket. She worriedly observed the bleeding wound and placed the bandage on it, carefully covering it and wiping away the dripping blood with her tissue. This incident happened way too frequently for the two of them to the point that Nana had to carry around at least two packes of bandages. Tsuna sighed inwardly. He knew that his mama was worried again, as usual, but there was simply nothing to solve this issue. He was just extremely clumsy. The same wound opened again. His wounds opened at least twice a day. It was a common occurrence for the young boy, resulting in him being immune to the pain. Yet his mama's insistence of taking him to the doctors haven't decreased. Ever since the fatal blow to the head that resulted in taking him to the hospital, where he fell on concrete, mama was careful around him, always sticking to Tsuna to make sure that nothing happened to him. Neighbours gossiped about the overprotective mother as Tsuna smiled awkwardly. He somehow became the 'typical mother's boy' (he thought it was daddy's girl?) as he stood up with the help of his mama.

Nana was obviously worried-no understatement-she was panicking. Why did this always happen? Tsu-kun was always getting hurt and she didn't do anything to help it except help him treat his injuries. She was useless. The frustration of seeing her own cute little 3 year old son with a body covered with scabs and bandages made her angry. The fact that she had to deal with this own her own didn't help. It was weird, though, how it all started after Lemitsu's boss, Nono, came over for dinner. Before that Tsu-kun was perfectly capable of walking by himself. She feared that Nono did something but she couldn't blame him. She wouldn't. Lemitsu and Nono obviously had secrets but she knew they would come around. The possibility that they might have injured Tsuna in an indirect way didn't register in her mind- she loved her husband way too much to blame him on such a crime.

Tsuna walked to the dining table as he sat on the seat and ate the delicious breakfast. His big, curious eyes examined mama as he deduced why she looked so much in despair. It was probably because of him. Tsuna knew his mother loved him, he was told countless times of how cute and innocent he looked. Yet mama never really smiled truly happily in front of him. She usually had a serious thinking face that was laced with irritation. The desire to help his mama grew. He gave her as much love as he possibly can but it wasn't enough. She tried to give her love too, and she did, but she was never really happy.

Lemitsu was the person that Tsuna wanted to blame Nana's sadness on. But he never made her sad. It was quite the opposite. Even though Lemitsu was never at home he never caused Nana any sadness whatsoever. No, he only made her full of hope for when he was coming home, or happiness from the love they shared even from a far distance.

* * *

Smells of delicious food made Tsuna wake right up with hunger. Lemitsu was coming home. He sighed. Oh no. Without the wakeup call, Tsuna got ready and tripped down the stairs. Again. Yet this time mama didn't come. She was too busy cooking for Lemitsu. She was in a world of her own and Tsuna wasn't part of it. He sighed as he got up and stumbled towards the dining room. Mama was happy and that all that mattered. He wouldn't be jealous that only Lemitsu could make her smiles even more blinding than before, that she skipped, hopped and jumped with joy whenever he was coming home, that her face instantly lights up when he calls her and the touchy topic of whenever someone comments where her husband is. Yes, the saying 'when someone is gone, only then you can truly appreciate and miss them' is so true that it hurt. That was the only reason he tolerated Lemitsu. He kept the ever aching jealous inside the little box that was deep in the bottom of his mind. No one would ever know the pain he felt when he saw his own papa and mama. He was like a forgotten puzzle, tossed aside until she needed him to fill the space that Lemitsu had knowingly left. He knew he was being used, but he didn't mind. As long as mama, the only person who truly cared about him, was safe. He would then play the 'innocent little boy who loves his papa' card for as long as mama needed him too.

"Is papa coming home?"

"Hai! Tsu-kun is excited, yes?"

"Y-yeah. Does mama need help with anything?"

"Oh you're so smart for someone so small. Gather some flowers from the garden." Nana turned around and smiled lovingly at him for just a mere second before turning around to continue working. Tsuna walked outside as he let his emotions out as soon as Nana was out of sight. Tears fell down as the boy crouched down and hugged his legs close to his chest. The box he kept so tightly locked was released once more. The overflow of emotions was overwhelming. This pain that hurt his mind only happened once a month, when no one was around. Doing it outside was risky, but one would just deduce that he was having a tantrum, which he only had when someone told him that he was a 'herbivore' and chased him with a metal tonfa. That hurt a lot. He was lucky that no one was present at the time and quickly wiped his face, stood up and carefully avoided the thorns on the stem as he plucked the red rose, the symbol of love which mama loved very much, and shut the box of jealously and other bad emotions yet again.

Normally, mama would have never let him do this in fear of him bleeding to death by getting pricked by a thorn. She would then carry him to the safety of his room and tell him to stay inside for the day. She really was a mother hen, now that he looked back at it. But when Lemitsu came over, it was a different story. He was used to being ignored by her when he was home, but that didn't help keeping his box of bad thoughts shut. He carried the bag of roses inside and smiled at his leaping mama, the dreadful feelings of being replaced gone. For now at least.

"Nana, I'm home!"  
He is here.

"Welcome home!" He caught the giggling mama as she threw herself at him.

My arch nemesis and rival.

"Tuna-fish, where are you?"

And, also my

"Papa. Welcome home." Tsuna said in a fake joyful tone, tilting his head cutely. "Where have you been? I missed you." Lemitsu cringed at the words guiltily as Nana dragged him to the table filled with a banquet of food. Tsuna smiled evilly. He loved making his dear 'papa' act like that. Realising the anger in his words, he took three deeps breaths in and sighed, joining his parents at the dining table.

Lemitsu stuffed his mouth with food as he muffled the words 'this is delicious' and decided to focus on eating instead of talking. He was starving. He reminded himself again and again not to go on a mission with someone as picky as Reborn, who didn't let him eat pointing his weird lizard gun at him and saying that he was late. He huffed angrily, not realising that he looked like he was pouting. Nana giggled at the sight, smiling so wide that it looked like her face would crack. Tsuna attempted to smile as well, but decided that it was impossible to do so, and stared at the opposite direction.

Lemitsu grinned at the both of them. He was so lucky to have someone as nice as Nana and Tsuna. He knew that being a big part of the mafia meant that it wasn't a wise choice to have a family and to bring innocents into it. Tsuna wouldn't have a choice- he was bound to get pulled into his world one way or the other because of Primo's blood. He was glad that Nono had other successors in mind, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Nana, please god bless the woman he loved, he had hoped would never ever get involved with such dangerous issues. He wanted her to stay away from the dark world to keep her shining light from dimming. She deserved someone else who could actually stay with her and support her but Lemitsu just couldn't push her away. He was selfish, and he knew that the decision he made based on his love with threaten his family one day. But just for a bit longer he would want to stay with someone he loved him. Somewhere he could proudly call home.

After finishing their meal, Nana washed the dishes as Lemitsu turned his attention onto Tuna-fish.

"Would you like to do something together? Why don't we go to the park and play on the swings?" Tsuna shook his head remembering the big kids who told him that he was dame. Tsuna didn't know why they called him that- he just stood there! But, alas, the fear of parks was created. He stumbled upstairs, unaware of his father's saddened face.

Lemitsu sighed. This always happened. Tsuna would greet him, remember him, eat him and then leave. He turned towards Nana and pecked her neck with love. At least he had Nana. She was all he needed.

* * *

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? YOU PUT NOT ONLY ME BUT TSU-KUN IN DANGER AS WELL BECAUSE OF YOU GODDAMNED SECRET! WERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL US? Were you…" she yelled, her voice cracking with sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"Were you ever going to tell us? Were you planning on keeping it a secret tell the day I die?"

Tsuna peeked through the tiny gap of the opened door and saw mama, Lemitsu and was that Nono? standing in the dining room. Mama's face was red with anger as her defiant eyes stared at Lemitsu. Lemitsu's face was rigid with fear as he looked like he just entered his worst nightmare. Nono stood in the corner of the room, his face shadowed as he wore a mask of indifference that failed to cover the tears threatening to run down his face. Tsuna stood there in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I promise I lo-."

"I said, were you ever. Going. To. Tell. Us." Nana clenched her fist, using all of her might not to beat her husband into a pulp.

"N-no," he admitted, "I just wanted to keep you safe." Nana fell to the floor as she cried her eyes out, weeping and saying continuously 'why why'. Lemitsu crouched down to look at Nana in the eyes and pulled her in for a hug, ignoring the protests. Nono placed his hand on Lemitsu's shoulder as he bent down and looked at Nana pitifully.

"I'm sorry, but the lie is so less painful than the truth. Let me take the pain away." Nana widened her eyes in realisation as she tried to escape but was in the hands of her husband's strong hands. Nono touched her forehead.

"N-NO! DON'T TURN ME INTO A-." All of a sudden she collapsed onto the ground as her tears dried up. Lemitsu wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks as her carried her bridal style. He looked distressed as he looked over to Nono who already had tears coming down. Tsuna, who still stood outside the door, ran to his room and shut the door quietly. He clutched his head, trying to shake off the image of his beloved mama crying her eyes out, her face laced with fury and anger that didn't suit the usually kind face. He then realised

That he would never forget this moment of truth. The lie is always so easy and painless but the truth is necessary. And he would do everything to find it.

 **Next chapter is again Mukuro and Hayato…and someone else… Tsuna is very smart when he was young, but he wasn't bullied as much as when he was in school and had injuries because of his clumsiness not because of bullies. They bullied him verbally, but not a lot.**

 **So what happened to Nana? What did Nono do? What made Nana so miserable? What's going to happen to young Tsuna? This fanfic will focus on Tsuna a bit but more on Mukuro and Hayato.**

 **Sayonara minna =P**


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm proud of my heart.  
It's been played, stabbed, cheated, burned and broken,  
but somehow __**it still works**_

-Kano Shuuya, Mekakucity Actors

Estraneo Famiglia, well, is a terrible place. The once clean white room and clothes that Mukuro wore were now covered in a sticky red substance that he no longer knew what was happening anymore. It hurt, but not as much as being abandoned by his parents. He'll put up with it. Yes, to kill that cursed man who brought him here in the first place.  
 _This place will give you power._  
But I hate it! So boring, only red, red, red, re-  
 _You will be our most treasured weapon._  
Treasured? Weapon? Don't make me laugh. I'm no treasure, just a broken child. I'm certainly no weapo-  
 _You are ours. They sold you to us._  
I WILL NEVER BE ANYONE'S. No, I am myself and only-  
 _But no one needs you to be yourself anymore. No one cares about you._  
I, but-  
 _Don't worry though. The Estraneo Famiglia will put your life to great use._  
Hayato...  
Next day, same routine. Get up, eat breakfast, experiment, pacing, experiment, fainting, more experiments, no no NO. Their smiling faces. Their eager looks. Revenge on Vongola, they say. Be the best in mafia, they say. Mafia, they say. **Mafia, the cause of all of this.**

Yet he still waited. No sure what for, but he still waited. For that beautiful boy in his dreams, the only boy who made him truly smile. God, now he was sounding like a school girl having a stupid crush. No, that was just, no.

Maybe he should give up. Hayato may never come. Yet, he held his sanity in place, the fact that one person had the capability to care for him and truly want to know him made him smile...again.

Something was weird today, really weird, with all those gleeful smiles on the scientist's faces. They seemed relieved, and is that beer? They were celebrating? This was getting confusing. Beer and smoking wasn't allowed in this place, they didn't want to accidentally ruin the experiments. Mukuro mentally got ready for everything and cleared out his suicidal thoughts, focusing more on his sanity, and Hayato.

"Subject 69, come to Room 52 now."  
The experiments had started.

* * *

The silver haired boy was running yet again. He stumbled a bit on the wet puddle but quickly regained his speed. People yelled with anger as he shoved them out of his way, his muddy hands leaving fingerprints on their expensive clothing. He cursed, realising he couldn't blend in the crowd and sidestepped into an alley, a narrow one, and panicked when he heard the thundering steps and clinking sound of guns behind him. Hayato cursed. Oh sh*t.

"Little boy, little boy, son of the whore, son of my wonderful boss, your life must be horrible."

That little piece of- this was no time to be swearing. Okay, plan time. Narrow alley, bins, dead end. Great, now he was going to get even smelly. Hayato lowered himself down in the bin, careful not to make a single sound.

"Let me end your horrible life, let me end your cursed life."

He was getting closer. Hayato felt his heart stop.

"Let me free you from this tragedy. A bin? Yes very fitting for you."

Hayato looked up and saw eyes of pity yet overbearing insanity. He felt the side of his body being torn apart.

"Goodbye."

And his only wish was Mukuro, to see the only person who actually needed him, again.

* * *

His mind was being torn apart. Mukuro wailed, crying his eyes out. What was this? He no longer felt like one person. He felt his mind literally getting torn apart, slowly getting to the brink of insanity. Yet, Hayato. Hayato, yes, his Hayato. He held onto the cloth that was now stained with blood and was now staring upwards at a very bloody Hayato.

The boy's side was literally torn, couldn't be repaired. His eyes were fighting to stay alive, but he was slowly giving up. His silver hair hang downwards, longer than before, as he met Mukuro's gaze.

"Hey *cough* Pineapple, how are you?"

The question sounded so normal, it was laughable thinking about the dire situation they were in.

"Kufu- ugh- fu brilliant I guess. How about you?"

Hayato laughed, as he grabbed Mukuro's arm and hugged him. The hug was awkward- they didn't know each other much, but they needed each other to live.

"Sarcastic bastard, I'm doing brilliant too. Oh great I caught your sarcasm disease."

Mukuro laughed at their conversation, yet cried too. Hayato was dying. And so was his sanity. They let go, still looking at each other with questioning looks. So many questions. Wasn't the time though. What was the point? Maybe he could finally rest in peace, preferably with Hayato by his side.

Hayato's red stained his already red clothing, as the warmth of the blood did nothing to reassure him of peace and rest. He already had a man to murder. Mafia too. Why stop now? He then realised way to save Hayato.

"Octopus, I need you to stay still, ok, and spread your arms out."

Hayato pointed to his long hair. "Doesn't really look like an octopus now though."

"Irreverent. We'll cut it later."

"And what do you mean by later?"

Before he could talk anymore, Mukuro summoned his mist flames, putting as much power as possible. He imagined, Hayato with his whole body. Hayato with al the organs in his body. Hayato, with no blood, no half-dead eyes, with that goddamned octopus hair.

"Hey, is that mist flames? Only sun flames can heal though! Mukuro, does that mean you're part of the-"

He was getting torn apart. Six memories, six experiences, six different lives.  
 **The six paths of reincarnation. The six paths to hades.**

"MUKURO! Mukuro, are you ok?" Hayato struggled to keep his grasp on Mukuro, embracing the now screaming boy. He cursed himself for being useless

一  
"Wake up! Wake up you stupid pineapple, please!"

二  
His second life. He was burned by villagers? For being a witch? But he thought he was a boy.

三  
They laughed with delight. It was working, their experiment was working, it was only a matter of time before he became the perfect weapon.

四  
The brown haired boy putting bandages on his wounds felt a connection. I felt like a pull, a call for need. But who would need someone dame?

五  
Something was happening, something was different. This alternate universe was just all mixed up. Mukuro and Hayato. The silver haired man chuckled at the unexpected outcome.

六  
The six lives. His lives. It was finally over. His mind was still unsettled, yet he figured out what had happened.  
"Who am I?" he whispered with a broken voice, "Tell me, tell me." He looked up at the silver haired boy.  
"Your name his Mukuro but you look like a pineapple. You're a sarcastic bastard, annoying and has a weird laugh too. But you're not a liar."  
Mukuro looked at him with tears dripping down, his face in a complete mess as he had a look of disbelief.

"You're not a liar. You're just broken. Like me."  
"Kufufufu is that so? Then I have no choice but to fix you."  
"And in return, I'll fix you too."

* * *

"My name, what is my name?"  
She was not a Sasagawa. He was not her brother. She was not her sister. Her parents were not- oh god.  
She had a real brother though, somewhere out there.  
The next day, Ryohei went to wake up his sister for school, only to find her bed empty.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Sorry I didn't update in such a long time! Mukuro is still in Estraneo- the experiment worked. Is Hayato still injured? And who was that last person? Not an OC, I hate OCs. While I'm going through the storyline with Mukuro and Hayato other people's scenes will be added in. By the way, the stuff in Japanese is 1-6 in kanji, the numerals which are shown in Mukuro's eyes when battling in the canon.  
**

 **Next chapter, Mukuro and Hayato have some action and a plan. The mysterious girl at the end strikes yet again- Ryohei is on a journey? A carnivore enters the chapter.**

 **Sayonara minna! =P**


End file.
